Hero?
by Corn - sama
Summary: Setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak bisa menjadi hero, Izuku Midoriya, melakukan suruhan Katsuki "Kalau kau memang ingin jadi hero, terjunlah dari atas gedung... berharaplah kau mendapat quirk di kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya.." RnR please Chapter 1 updated!
1. PROLOGUE : The beginning

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **BOKU NO / MY HERO ACADEMIA IS OWNED BY HORIKOSHI KOHEI**

 **I ONLY OWN THIS STORY**

"Apakah, aku dapat menjadi hero sepertimu, meskipun aku tidak memiliki quirk..?" tanya Izuku pada All Might

All Might menghela nafas,

"Nak.."

"Kamu tidak bisa menjadi Hero... kamu harus menyadari realitanya.." kata All might pada Izuku, lalu tak lama All Might pun meninggalkan tempat itu

"Izuku terdiam... dalam diam, teringatlah kata kata Kacchan

 **"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya jadi Hero..."**

" **terjunlah dari atas gedung, dan berharaplah kau punya quirk di kehidupan selanjutnya...!"**

"sepertinya memang itu yang harus ku lakukan..." gumamnya pelan

ia tertawa.. namun air mata tetap menetes dari matanyaIzuku menjatuhkan semua isi buku dari tasnya, mengambil satu buku dan merobek kertasnya

sambil tersenyum kecut ia menuliskan sesuatu dan memegangnya erat

Izuku melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah _railing_ gedung itu, meletakkan sepatunya di sana

"maafkan aku.."

Lalu Izuku pun melompat.

" **aku memang tidak dapat menjadi hero.."**

-Prologue-  
end.

Author's note :  
fanfic ini repost dari fanfictku yang sudah dihapus karena error (?)

Melepas sepatu sebelum terjun adalah kebiasaan orang jepang yang berarti, "aku telah meninggalkan dunia ini" dan sejenis itulah

 **RnR please..?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no / My Hero Academia is owned By Horikoshi Kohei**

 **I only own this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~!**

"Kacchan..! quirkmu keren sekali ya..!"

"haha.. aku gitu loh..!"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan Quirk-ku!"

"Deku, apapun Quirkmu… yang pasti kamu tidak bisa mengalahkan quirkku.."

.

.

.

.

"ah…. _Flashback_ masa lalu…"  
"berarti aku akan benar benar mati ya..?"

"haha.."

"Ada orang jatuh dari atas!"

"Panggil polisi / ambulans..!"

"sepertinya ini kasus bunuh diri..?! dia membawa surat wasiat…"

"aku…."

"di mana…?"

Izuku terbangun di kegelapan

" **Selamat datang…."**

"huh..?! si—siapa itu..?!" Izuku mendengar suara dari kegelapan itu

Tak lama ia melihat secercah cahaya yang muncul di ujung jalan itu

"Ca—Cahaya!'' batinnya sambil berlari kearah cahaya tersebut

" **uh huh.. kamu tidak bisa.."**

" **tempat ini… adalah sebuah tempat diantara kehidupan dan kematian"**

" **kamu menyerah di tengah tengah kehidupanmu kan..?"**

" **Aku sang Suara kematian.. Akan memberimu Guide sedikit, tentang dunia ini.."**

"Aku… akan reinkarnasi.. setelah ini.. dan memiliki Quirk, Akhirnya bisa menjadi Hero..!" kata Izuku

"aku lelah dengan kehidupan ini..! toh, ya tidak ada yang mempedulikan aku.."

" **huh…?"**

" **apa benarkah itu…?" Suara itu bertanya**

Wuuuuuuuuuush!

Seperti sensasi dijatuhkan, Ia kembali ke Bumi

Izuku melihat tangannya.. "transparan…" gumamnya pelan

" **Selamat datang kembali ke bumi..waktu sekarang, adalah waktu tepat sesudah kamu meninggal"**

" **di situ ada tubuhmu… kamu dapat melihatnya kan.." Kata Suara itu dengan nada santai**

Izuku ,melihat ke bawah.. darah.. di mana mana..

"yah.." ia tersenyum kecut , "berarti wujudku di sini hanyalah roh…"

BOOOM!

" **Oh? Sudah ada ledakan toh.. mulai seru nih.." Suara itu pun tertawa kecil**

" **kamu pasti ingin melihat idolamu, All Might beraksi untuk terakhir kalinya kan..?"**

Izuku lalu diterbangkan ke daerah ledakan tersebut

Suara ledakan terdengar dari mana mana

Terlihat para warga berhamburan, terebar lari kea rah yang bermacam macam

"HERO! TOLONG KAMI"

"Selamatkan kami!''

Teriakan semacam itu terdengar dari berbagai arah,

BOOM! Terdengar suara ledakan lagi

"se—sepertinya itu Quirk dari anak itu!"

"a—anak itu..?!" Kata Izuku kaget

" **Para warga hanya bisa pasrah, mereka hanya mencoba menyelamatkan diri"**

" **Para hero..? mereka tak bisa berbuat apa apa.." kata Suara itu sambil tertawa lagi**

"Sampai saat ini para hero masih belum berhasil menyelamatkan anak SMP yang disandera itu" kata seorang reporter

"A—Anak SMP..?" Izuku mebelalakan matanya(?) dan melihat ke arah monster tersebut

"Kacchan..!" Izuku hanya dapat melihat teman masa kecilnya, disandera oleh monster berbentuk _slime_ itu..

" **Kau pasti pernah melihat monster slime itu kan..?"**

" **Iya, dialah monster yang ditangkap oleh All Might.."**

" **Namun berhasil kabur, karena gangguan dari mu.."**

"…." Izuku terdiam

"ya, benar.. aku memang hanya bisa mengganggu.."

" **Oh.. di kerumunan ada All Might toh.."**

" **Ya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya.. karena ia dalam bentuk kurusnya"**

"Aku memang payah…" batin Izuku berulang ulang

Izuku Hanya bisa menatap para pahlawan itu berusaha menyelamatkan Bakugo dengan _desperate_

" **Spoiler… Anak itu selamat, hanya luka parah…"**

" **Yuk, kita berkunjung ke rumahmu saja.. lihat respon ibumu.." Sang suara kematian terkekeh sebelum ia memindahkan Izuku ke rumahnya**

"eh..? malam hari..? inikah.. _time travelling_.." batinnya

"IZUKU…!"

Malam itu, terdengar suara tangisan keras dari sang Ibu, Inko

"Mengapa… kamu pergi..?!" tangisan itu semakin kencang

"Bu—Bukan, BU! Aku hanya…" tak lama Izuku terdiam lagi, air mata mengucur dari matanya

" **heee… sedih ya… hanya Ibumu yang sedih soal kepergianmu.. dirimu saja tidak sedih.." kata Suara itu dengan nada mengejek**

"maaf, bu.. kami tak dapat menyelamatkannya.." kata seorang polisi

"Namun… kami menemukan ini… sepertinya, ditujukan pada ibu.." kata si polisi sembari memberikan sepotong kertas

'I—IZUKUU-!" Inko menangis dengan keras "KE—KENAPA..?!"

Izuku menutup matanya, Ia hanya dapat bergumam

"maaf…"

" **Hmphh… mari kita lihat, respon 'teman temanmu' sebelum kelulusan.."**

"Bakugo, kamu masih mengincar masuk ke Yuuei kan..?" Tanya seorang guru kepada Bakugo

"iya, sensei.." jawab Katsuki merespon pertanyaan gurunya tak lama menghela nafas

"Tapi.. aku tidak se- semangat dulu.." Katsuki menatap mejanya

Ia dapat mendengar beberapa temannya berbisik bisik

"Dia berubah, sejak kejadian itu…"

"Wah sekarang lebih kalem ya… baguslah"

"SSST! Itu Trauma, tidak sopan sekali"

"Kacchan… dia peduli denganku..?" Izuku menatap Katsuki

Katsuki menghela nafasnya sekali lagi

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras

"sial… aku tidak membawa payung…" Batin Katsuki sambil menatap langit, lalu menunggu beberapa menit

"tidak bertambah reda… Masa bodo ah—" Dia menggunakan tasnya untuk berlari ke arah rumah

Saat berlari, Ia menoleh ke suatu Arah… dan menatapnya selama beberapa menit..

"eh..?" Izuku penasaran dan ikutan melihatnya

"itu… kuburanku.." Ia menunduk dengan sedih

"cih.." Katsuki berlari lagi kearah rumahnya

" **oi.. katamu tidak ada yang peduli padamu…" kata Suara itu**

Izuku hanya terdiam

"maaf…. Ini semua salahku …" air matanya mengucur lagi..

"aku tidak menyangka.. kematianku.. akan berpengaruh besar pada orang oeang di dekatku.." katanya

" **ckckck… bersikap sok dramatis ya.."**

"Aku tidak—"

" **kalau tidak," suara itu menghela nafas "mengapa kamu** **bunuh diri** **pada awalnya…?"**

Penekanan pada kata bunuh diri itu langsung menusuk di hati Izuku..

"iya, benar.. mengapa aku bunuh diri pada awalnya…?" batinnya

"mengapa, aku bunuh diri pada awalnya…."

" **dan lihatlah… berkatmu, All Might menjatuhkan botol berisi** _ **Villain**_ **itu"**

" **Oh! Dan sekarang, para Hero diejek karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan 'Kacchan' mu itu dari 10 bulan yang lalu" suara itu tertawa lepas**

"Tolong.. Jangan berkata begitu"

TBC

Author's note :

ini belum mencapai klimaks, tapi episode selanjutnya akan~

Dan, mungkin.. episode selanjutnya adalah episode terakhir.. dan tidak di upload dalam jangka waktu dekat.. karena Jagung banyak urusan di RL

Tolong beri kritik dan masukan pada Jagung, karena ini Fic jagung yang pertama setelah bertahun tahun Hiatus

Dan terakhir, mind to review..?


End file.
